


Other side

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Apocalypse. They fell.





	Other side

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I was gone? New year, new Choira fanfic. Enjoy

_We are buried in broken dreams_

_We are knee-deep without a plea_

_I don't want to know_

_What's like to live without you_

_Don't want to know_

_The other side of a world without you_

**Ruelle-The other side**

Moira was dreaming that she was sat in a chair, in an empty place, surrounded by 4 white walls, with no light, with nothing beside the feeling of defeat and she raised her head, her face obscured by her hair, listening to En Sabah Nur's laugh. And then she woke up.

En Sabah Nur was staring at the destruction at his feet, the fallen mutants, the city in ruins. Above him, inside what was left of the building was Moira on her knees, holding Charles' head to her lap, her straight back, while staring at the fallen mutants too, Charles still in a coma.

"We can't defeat him." She whispered, shaking her head slowly, staring ahead. They lost, Charles and the others had lost the battle and she couldn't do anything to help them.

She closed her brown eyes for a moment and then, listening to his slow and heavy steps toward where she was with Charles and Nightclaw and she took a deep breath, decided while opening her eyes and staring at the telepath on her lap. For some odd reason, imagining a world without Charles was horrible, it was as if something would, part of her wouldn't be there too, even if she had only met him less than a day ago.

 _I don't know what you did to my mind Charles, but I feel like I've met you before and I can't imagine myself without you near..._ She thought, caressing his temples gently and then, she bent her head down, her lips touching his ear and she whispered: "So then, wake up, please..."

En Sabah Nur landed on the floor, staring at Charles with some deception, before his eyes went to the human.

"He could have helped me to redo this world... But instead, he choose to stay at the humans' side."

"Because he is genuinely good, he can see the good things every human has inside..." She replied lowly, but her voice was firm, staring at the mutant in her front, who narrowed his eyes, before demanding:

"If you give him to me, maybe I'll let you live a little longer, human."

"I won't leave him, I can't let you use him again."

"So you want to die for him?" He asked lowly, staring at the human, who held her chin high toward him, her two hands on the telepath's temples, looking decided.

 _No one is going to died today, but you En Sabah Nur._ The calm voice sounded in everybody's head there and the villain felt her body freeze for a moment, while in his mind, Charles started standing up slowly, seeming stronger and then, helping Jean Grey.

A small smile appeared on Moira''s lips, who looked down, feeling one of Charles' hand close around one of her, that was on his temple and he caressed it gently, making her feel a warmth spread through her whole body and he told only her:

 _I can't imagine a world without you near me too, love, and you'll know why soon, and I hope that one day, you can't forgive me._ Charles thought with a bittersweet smile, while walking toward En Sabah Nur with Jean in the villain's mind, decided.

 _I will._ She promised softly, leaning her forehead against his and then, closing her eyes when Jean Grey, after recovering, floated and released all her power, making the wind hit them.


End file.
